


A Hell Unescapeable

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hate me too, M/M, Wait... maybe expensive headphones???, a touch of pinkberry to feed my hunger, but you to WAIT FOR IT, its still a boyf riends and richjake fic, jeremy x kermit, just you waiiit, the only reason this exists is because idk if i ship rich and michael, you can rip Jake in a wheelchair from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: “Do you realize we’re only fucking because our best friends don’t notice us.” Michael explains, pulling on a shirt. Rich agrees by nodding his head, sitting up on the bed.“I do in fact notice that my friend, which is why we don’t talk about this.” Rich gestured to the space between them. Michael rolled his eyes, throwing Rich’s clothes at him. Listen, listen, listen. This was all perfectly justifiable mostly because it was completely 100% platonic. No feelings what so ever...yes, correct.(This takes place two months after the SQUIP-ccident)





	1. Legally Blonde: The Musical (aka "Yes Christine, We Know)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, this was accidentally more pinkberry than I wanted it to be. Okay, I have two credits to give out. Check out he(e)re for the beautiful love story between Kermit the Frog and Jeremy Heere (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11060568/chapters/24662763) and he(e)re for a really good story about the bmc squad meeting the deh squad that made me write Michael and Jared as Cousins (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11288589/chapters/25252917)

“Do you realize we’re only fucking because our best friends don’t notice us?” Michael explains, pulling on a shirt, squinting his eyes to the bright sun. Rich agrees by nodding his head sporting a slightly pained smile, sitting up on the bed.

“I do in fact notice that, my friend, which is why we don’t talk about it.” Rich explains to Micheal humorously. Michael rolled his eyes, throwing Rich’s clothes at him. Listen, listen, listen. This was all perfectly justifiable mostly because it was completely 100% platonic. No feelings what so ever...yes, correct.

“We need to hurry up, school starts soon,” Michael explains, looking at the watch he just finished slapping on his wrist.

“Do you want me to climb out the window again?” Rich asks, getting dressed.

“Yes, that would be nice.” Michael agrees, ushering closer to the window.

_It was a normal weekend for the two nonetheless but, lunch was much more eventful than...whatever the fuck was the morning._

“I’m telling you, Jared was injected with like shrooms or something when was born!” Michael shouts.

“I’ve only met him once but, I back up Michael’s statement,” Jeremy says, in full support, leaning forward. 

“As much as we love talking about your shrooms-injected cousin, Michael, we have to talk about the school’s musical,” Christine added.

“At least my shrooms-injected cousin is a new topic,” Michael responded, with no malice in his voice.

“But, it’s one of the few times our school does a _musical._ We usually do one of Mr.Reyes’s bootleg, awful version of one of Shakespeare’s plays.” Christine explains, hands flying crazy. Everyone knows to back up to avoid getting accidentally backhanded. 

“This year we’re doing-” Christine is cut off by the entire group responding with the last word of her sentence.

“Legally Blonde!”. The table floods with annoyed grunts and “We know”s.

“It’s freaking Legally Blonde!” Christine gushes. Everyone rolls their eyes as Chloe's phone, planted in the middle of the table, buzzes. The group told the brunette to put it there near the beginning of their friendship as a test to see how long she could go without her fingers rapidly flicking across the LED screen. So far, it's been pretty good. The group gives a silent blessing to Chloe to answer her phone. Grabbing it, the screen lights up her face, pressing the push notification. Everyone's talking to each other as per usual until Chloe puts her phone down onto the table. Well, saying put is the wrong way to say it. More like fling it onto the table like hot lava, making it slide to the other side.

“Chlo?” Brooke asks, resting an arm on her shoulder. The group is silent as Christine fumbles with the phone to keep it from falling off. Chloe turns to her and violently shoves her hand off.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She shouts. She swiftly gets out of her chair and does a mild jog out the doors of the cafeteria.

_A beat._

“Uhm, so are just not going to address that or--” Rich starts. Christine slides Chloe’s phone to Brooke.

“You’re the only one who knows her password,” Christine explains. Brooke nods her head and unlocks the phone, unnecessarily blocking everyone from seeing the screen with her hand. Her eyes go wide as her eyes scans the phone's screen. 

“ _Fucking_ \--I gotta go guys.” Brooke hastily lets out, almost slurring into one word. She grabs her and Chloe's bag in one fell swoop and follows in the direction Chloe went. The group is silent, any possible telepathic connections being interfered by the football jock's loud laughter.

“Michael, what about your shrooms-injected cousin?” Jake asks, after a long moment, trying the lighten up the mood.

“Well, he said that since his friend, Evan, didn’t know that his boyfriend was in the hospital so they planned on faking a bunch of emails to keep their relationship a secret...” Michael began to explain

Brooke ran down the hall and into the nearest bathroom. Fuck. Even her nonexistent pores were crossed at this point, hoping her friend was in the bathroom.

Brooke opened the door to the girl’s bathroom. Immediately she heard the sound of hyperventilating. If you couldn’t tell, this was very strange from a girl like Chloe Valentine. The article was still flashing in Brooke's mind.

‘ _Chloe Valentine is Polysexual? Is She Really Who You Think She Is?’_

Now that the SQUIP had finally mcfucked offed, the school was more welcoming than usual. Sure, there was the usual jackass but, nothing like Rich’s very violent threats or Jake’s cold, dead, hateful glare that wouldn’t do the trick. So, the reason why Chloe was acting like this was-

“Chloe? Chloe!” Brooke calls out, entering the bathroom. There was indeed a sobbing brunette crawled up on the bathroom floor.

“I-uh-have your phone,” Brooke said, inching closer, holding the phone out.

“Why did it take you so long?” Chloe asks, trying to put on her bitchy person as a security blanket but, her sobs (which were now calming little by little) proved otherwise. Now, Brooke couldn’t just go and say, ‘I unlocked your phone without your knowing’

“I only saw a tiny bit of what was on your phone. I needed to make sure I saw what I saw in case it was just you…” Brooke trailed off.

“Being a bitch?” Chloe finished, lifting up her head, makeup is running down her face.

“N-no!” Brooke rushed out.

“Listen, Brooke, I’m sorry. I just-What if my family finds out?” Chloe mumbles out. Brooke immediately tenses up.

‘ _Of course! The homophobic asshats that Chloe lives with. Brooke, could you be any more of a dumbass?_ ‘ Brooke’s brain lets out.

“They won't find out, I swear. “ Brooke does a mild jog to Chloe, crouches down and puts a hand her shoulder, “Not in my watch.”.. Chloe giggles at Brooke’s serious tone.  

“Why are you still my friend?” Chloe asks in a more somber tone, “I mean you’re pretty and you’re nice. Literally the opposite of me.” She reasons.

‘ _Chloe Valentine called you pretty. CHLOE VALENTINE CALLED YOU PRETTY!’_ Brooke’s brain screeches.

“Well, I think that you’re pretty and that you’re a good friend,” Brooke responded.

‘ _Brooke Lohst called you pretty. BROOKE LOHST CALLED YOU PRETTY!’_ Chloe’s brain screeches.

“Thanks,” Chloe mutters, her face heating up slowly.

“Now get up, you’ll get your pants dirty.”

_~Back at the Lunchroom~_

“...he smokes weed too! Why can’t he be my cousin instead of Jared!” Michael groans. The rest of group rolled their eyes.

"The way you describe him and Jared, he might be your cousin in law soon, fam." Rich mutters 

“Isn’t he the one who almost threw the printer at his 2nd-grade teacher then Brooke came in and almost threw the printer at said teacher because he pronounced her last name ‘Lost’?” Jeremy asked. Michael nodded, taking a sip of slushie.

“I’m so happy I was there to see that.” Rich laughed.

“JENNA ROLAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?” Chloe screeched, running into the lunchroom. A slightly flustered Brooke jogged behind her.

“This is going to be interesting.” Jake breathed out. The group silently agreed.


	2. There Comes A Price When You Only Wear Tank Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bisexuality isn’t valid.”. Barely missing Jake’s face, Rich sprung up with such anger, steam was practically coming out of his ears.  
> “What did you say bitch?” He sneered, slowly rolling up the sleeves of his sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeeeee, I didn't give up on this series! Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and stuff!

“Miiichaeeel.” Rich whines, staring into the mirror.

“Rich, I already said sorry,” Michael says, putting his hands up in defense. 

“You know I bruise easily.” Rich groans, putting his hands over the hickeys Michael had planted all over his lower neck and bit of his nape. 

“How am I supposed to cover this up? I only wear tank tops!” Rich explains, exasperated. 

“You can borrow one of my sweaters,” Michael responds. Rich rolls his eyes.

“Do you have a sweater for every emotion?” He asks, turning around to look at Michael, face to face. Michael nods with a smile on his face. 

~At Lunch~

“Is Rich...sleeping?” Chloe asks, peering over the table to get a better look. Indeed, there was Rich, peacefully resting on Jake’s shoulder. 

“How is he sleeping?” Jeremy asks, referring to the fucking zoo that is a high school lunchroom. Jake does a light shrug, trying to wake Rich. 

“I think it’s the sweater.” Christine answers. Rich was wearing a grey sweater that practically engulfed him. It was long on his short body and since Michael refused to wear any sweaters that were actually true to his size, they were baggy. Therefore, making said sweater the absolute most comfortable thing in the universe. 

“Should I wake him up?” Jake asks in almost a whisper. The group nodded, just to see what would happen. Jake proceeded to nudge Rich, each time getting slightly more aggressive. Rich still didn’t budge. 

“What do I do?” Jake asks. Michael shrugs, 

“Say some shit that’ll make him make him mad, he’ll probably wake up then.” He suggests, speaking from a place of past experiences. Jake leaned in very close and whispered in Rich’s ear in a barely audible way that nobody else at the table could hear.

“Bisexuality isn’t valid.”. Barely missing Jake’s face, Rich sprung up with such anger, steam was practically coming out of his ears. 

“What did you say bitch?” He sneered, slowly rolling up the sleeves of his sweater.

“Calm down there bud, it was only a way to make sure you weren’t dead or in a coma or something,” Jeremy said, almost scared to be around Rich.

“Oh, okay.” Rich calmed down a bit yet, his hands still balled up in a fist, “I’m sorry, I’m just a bit tired.” 

“ _ HOLD UP A FUCKING MINUTE! Is that Michael’s sweater?”  _ Jeremy’s brain asked. Almost on cue, Michael did the lightest of laughs, almost inaudible.

“Weren’t you at Michael’s place last night?” Brooke speaks up. Chloe starts furiously wiggling her eyebrows. Jake laughed it off, pretending not to notice the hickeys that cascaded Rich’s neck

~Michael & Jeremy on The Way Home~

There was a comfortable silence between the two boys. Michael tapped the steering wheel with his finger along to the beat of the music. 

“Michael, are you and Rich dating?” Jeremy asks. Michael, in a state of honest shock, almost drives into the opposite line. 

“W-what?” Michael asks, but it comes out as more of a screech. 

“He was wearing your sweater and you’re pretty protective over them.” Jeremy reasons, sitting up a bit straighter. 

“Well, since he was over yesterday and you know Rich, he doesn’t have clothing that isn’t tank tops, I gave him my sweater.” Michael rambles, tightly gripping the steering wheel. 

“Really? I think you have a crush on him.” Jeremy teases, fiddling with his seatbelt. Michael chokes on absolutely nothing.

“W-w-I-um-WHAT?” Michael yells, almost crashing the car for the second time in this one ride.    
“Calm down, calm down. I was just joking. Unless….” Jeremy trails off at the end, turning to look at Michael.

“No! Never! I don’t want to be a homewrecker.” Michael jokes, making a turn, “Rich cherishes his and Jake’s marriage.”

~Rich and Jake on The Way Home~

“So, who is it?” Jake asked as Rich rolled him down the block. 

“Hmm?” Rich responded, confused.

“Dude, you can’t think I didn’t see your neck while you were literally sleeping on my shoulder?”. Rich tenses up.

“ _ Shit Fuck Dammit Fuckity Bitch." _

“So, who is it?”. Rich bites his bottom lip in the process of deciding. 

“ _ You either tell the truth or blame it on some poor human being,”  _ Rich tells himself. 

“Okay, at least give me hints.” Jake insists. Rich groans but complies because it’s Jake and Jake is the most adorable person in the world. He mumbles out a “sure”.

“Are they in our general friend group?” Jake asks. He just had to ask the exact question that could legitimately tell who it is automatically. 

“Y-yeah,” Rich responds in an almost whisper.  

“Are they a guy?” Jake continues.

“ _ Well fuck dude, game over. You had quite a run. Sashay Away. _ ” Rich’s brain pinged.

“Yep.” Rich mumbles.

“Holy shit, did you hook up with Mell?” 


	3. Dustin Motherfucking Kropp (aka. Expensive Headphones....hmm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe was cut off by Dustin’s hand covering her mouth. In almost a second, he retaliated it in pain. He muttered something around,   
> “That bitch bit me!”. She whipped her hair around and walked away as dramatically as she could. Once she planted herself in her seat her face went from, “Get fucked, bitches!” to, “Can I sleep for like 327 days?”. She rested her head on Brooke’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG AND UNEXPECTED HIATUS! It was just I had a really bad mental space and I couldn't really put pen to paper and start writing. Sorry, this was short also, I'm watching and making sure my nine-year-old cousin doesn't accidentally stab herself or something.

“You are an angel, Rich!” Michael yelled, wincing in pain shortly after.

“All I did was bring you soup,” Rich said, making his way back to the door.

“I love you,” Michael whispered. 

“W-what-” Rich started, then he realized Michael was talking to the styrofoam cup that held the soup. For some reason, when the words left Michael’s mouth, Rich’s stomach fluttered.

~At Lunch~

Everyone was silent. It wasn’t that collective silent that sleep deprived teenagers have. No, it was that “Hey, my crush found out that I was having sex with you.” type of silent. Brooke and Chloe murmured to themselves and Christine took up her time by reading and re-reading her script. Chloe’s phone binged, alarming everyone from their quietness. She took her phone and scanned the screen underneath the table, allowing only Brooke to peek over. A small gasp escaped from both of their lips. 

“W-what happened?” Michael raspy voice asked.

“Dustin motherfucking Kropp.” Chloe let out, grabbing her bag and marched to the jock’s table. Dustin Kropp was most definitely the Jenna Rolan of the football team. The only exception is that Dustin makes shit up half of the time. Chloe slams her hand on his table, alerting everyone there. 

“Just so you know, I am polysexual and yes it is real. There is a difference between polyamory and no it does not make me ‘more hoe than usual’.  So, you can fuck right off and get your head out of your ass.” She hisses, all he does is a smirk in response. The lunchroom quieted down like the nosy-ass teenagers they are. 

“How are you gonna make me do that, princess?”. Now, it was her turn to smirk.

“Oh, I’ll tell them about that one time where I found you-” Chloe was cut off by Dustin’s hand covering her mouth. In almost a second, he retaliated it in pain. He muttered something around, 

“That bitch bit me!”. She whipped her hair around and walked away as dramatically as she could. Once she planted herself in her seat her face went from, “Get fucked, bitches!” to, “Can I sleep for like 327 days?”. She rested her head on Brooke’s shoulder. 

“So, are we not gonna talk about that or? Wait, why am I always the one to say that-” Rich started,

“So, you’re poly?” Jeremy asked, cutting off Rich. Chloe gave a curt nod, sighing. 

“Oh shit, I have to apologize to Jenna.” She muttered.

“Well, congrats on coming out and stuff.” Jake smiled, sipping water. She did a weak smile as a response. 

“What was the secret?” Michael let out, and before Jeremy could scold him on straining his voice, Chloe answered. 

“Oh, I caught him taking two guys at once.” Christine choked on her straw as she put down her script in surprise. 

“What?” She managed to choke out. All Chloe did was lift her head from Brooke’s shoulder and nod. The bell rings, earning a collective groan from everybody in the lunchroom including the lunch ladies.  

As the group dispersed, Rich grabbed Michael by the wrist.

“Rich, what’s wro-”

“Jake knows,” Rich says, his voice wavering. 

“Oh my god, Rich. Now is not the time to mess with me.” Michael sighs, pulling his wrist away. 

“This isn’t a joke. He saw the hickeys you left on me.” Rich explains in an accusing tone. 

“So, you just told him everything?” Michael asked, the tiniest bit of guilt seeping into his voice.

“Hell no, I just told him it was a one-time thing.” Rich put his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh, thank god.” Michael breathed out. Rich’s face contorted into one of extreme sadness. 

“ _ Is he really that ashamed of being with me?”  _ His brain asked. Wait, that was stupid. This whole relationship thing wasn’t even about the two, just who they were in love with. 

“Uhm, well, Jake promised not to tell anybody anyways, so you have nothing to worry about.” Rich tried to prevent the venom from seeping into his voice. Where the hell were all these feelings coming from?

~Outside A Random Door~

Jake had somehow managed to catch up with Jeremy. 

“Jake? What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked, concerned. A slightly out of breath Jake replied with, 

“It’s about Rich and Michael.”


	4. Holy Shit (aka even the author has no words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh Rich, hi.” Venom mercilessly dropped out of Jeremy’s voice. The tip of his nose and the bottom of eyes were red, he has been crying.
> 
> “Uhm, hi Jeremy.” Rich responded, uncomfortably shifting in his current position.
> 
> “Rich, now isn’t really a good time. Maybe tomorrow?” Michael begs, feeling the tension between Jeremy and Rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most juicy thing I've ever written, plz like it

“Rich? What are-” Michael is cut off by Rich’s lips on his. After a second or two Michael pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I just need to talk to you about something.” Rich explains, wringing his hand.

“Now is not that good of a time,” Michael started nervously looking back. Rich’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Michael! I thought that was the pizza, what’s wrong?” Jeremy’s voice fades out at the end realizing who was at the door.

“Oh Rich, hi.” Venom mercilessly dropped out of Jeremy’s voice. The tip of his nose and the bottom of eyes were red, he has been crying.

“Uhm, hi Jeremy.” Rich responded, uncomfortably shifting in his current position.

“Rich, now isn’t really a good time. Maybe tomorrow?” Michael begs, feeling the tension between Jeremy and Rich.

“ _Oh my god, he thinks I want sex. I guess that’s what fucking happens when you walk up to his house and kiss him no question. Well, fuck he’s not gonna listen to me anyway._ ” Rich’s brain reasons.

“O-okay, well see you tomorrow. You too, Jeremy.” Rich sighs, backing away from the door.

_~At Lunch~_

Christine and Jeremy didn’t even want to look at each other. Meanwhile, Jeremy was most definitely looking at Rich, sending him death glares each chance he got. Jake st awkwardly reading a book for his English project, trying to prevent the awkwardness of the rest of the group from reaching him but, it was lurking near. Chloe and Brooke were sitting at the table that Jenna usually sat alone at, Chloe letting out words only after Brooke kicked her leg twice.

“So,” Christine nervously giggled as she folded and unfolded her script.

“Christine!” Jake shouted, way too loud, “How’d you get a script before casting even started?” He asked, tugging at the ribbing of his jacket.

“I usually promise to get Mr.Reyes his hot pockets for the first few weeks of rehearsal.” She explains, laughing awkwardly. Jake laughs along then, Michael runs into the lunchroom, out of breath.

“Michael! Where were you?” Jeremy perks up, unfolding his hands from the collied fist they were in.

“I was just turning in a project to Mrs.Sawyer but, she held me back and told me some weird shit.” Michael explained, taking his usual seat next to Jeremy.

“Like what?” Jake asked,

“She told me to never date someone who kills two gay lovers.” Michael explains, faking a shiver. Christine laughs, finishing the script for possibly the thousandth time.

“Imagine your English teacher was actually Veronica Sawyer.” She adds, finally putting the wrinkled script down on the table.

“She does look a little too much like Winoa Ryder.” Jake admits, as the rest of the table agrees. Chloe and Brooke return with Jenna behind them.

“Hey guys!” Brooke greets, too energetically for the atmosphere of the table. Nobody responds. Chloe and Brooke give each other a look. Both Jeremy and Rich weren't even looking at each other, yet the tension still was there between them, like a far too stretched out rubber band. Soon, the confusion of Jeremy’s actions were replaced with anger. Rich slams his hands on the lunch table ( **_p a i n_ ** ), alerting everybody at the table, especially Jeremy whose head snapped to the shorter boy. He lifted himself up and stared at Jeremy, and you can bet your ass Jeremy stared right back. After a couple of seconds, Rich forgot what he was going to say. He heard Jenna whisper something about “the most intense staring contest” and Brooke whispers back something with “kindergarten fight” and Chloe add’s “Rich’s height”. The three try to hold back their laughter. Both Michael and Jake have worry on their face.

“Jeremy, can we talk outside, for a second.” Rich scowls out. Jeremy gets up, towering over Rich. That motherfucker had his back straight. Honestly, Rich was most likely going to get his ass beat. But, Rich was more than ready to get ass beat if it was for Michael Mell.

“Oh my fucking god.” Christine mutters out, as quietly as she could. Everyone was too busy staring at Jeremy and Rich to freak out about Christine’s words. As we have established, the lunchroom is filled with NOSY ASS TEENAGERS, so everybody is completely silenced after the slam of Rich’s hands.

“What are you-” Michael starts to ask, confused and just fucking lost.

“Sure.” Jeremy responds, they both leave the tables and disappear out of the lunchroom. You could hear a pin drop. Michael is the first to run after them. The others follow Michael, Christine assisting Jake. Dustin Kropps table follows, taking bets on the way, then go Madeline’s table of prissy bitches, then the stoners, then the drama kids. Michael and the others get outside first.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Rich asks, lightly shoving Jeremy.

“What the fuck is _your_ problem?” Jeremy repeats, shoving Rich back more forcefully. Dustin Krupp and his group of fucking monkeys start chanting “Fight, fight, fight!”.

“Dude, you’re the one being a dick all of a sudden.” Rich spits back, continuing the pushing contest.

“Yeah, but, we sure do know who's sucking it.” Jeremy smirks, not touching Rich. Michael gasps louder than anyone as Jenna tries not to shake her recording phone too much.

Rich doesn't do a breathing excessive to calm himself down, nope, he _socks Jeremy in the fucking jaw._ “Ooooh”s and cheers float through the crowd,

“Michael is not your fucking boy toy!” Jeremy shouts, holding the side of his face in his hands. Jeremy lunges towards Rich but, before more damage is done, Michael jumps between the two.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD! REALLY?” He screams at the top of his lungs. He points at Jeremy, anger burning in his eyes. “You have no fucking right to do something like this! My love life is mine and mine only!” He does his nervous, “I'm so fucking angry I don't know what to do” laugh. Michael turns around at Rich, pointing at him.

“Same thing to you! You don't get to tell other people what we do at your own free will! I'm the other side to this fucking relationship!”. Rich knew it was a fucked up thing to think about but, relationship. Rich leaned in close and whispered something only Michael could hear.

“You call casual fucking while crushing on another guy a relationship? So be it.” Rich leans back and yells,

“IT’S FUCKING OVER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all liked it? I actually kinda like it for once. Isn't it fucking funny for Rich to be the one to end it.


	5. Apologies™ (aka: I don't have a funny meme for this aka title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich was by no means fine. It was like the fire all over again. Jeremy allowed Rich to use his phone during the hospital and there were nothing but, “#PrayForRich” or “#RIPRich” but, his favorite was definitely “#IGuessThatPartyWasALittleTooLit” and actual videos of the house burning down and videos of the firemen putting it out and one user posted a picture of the remains of the house fire; claiming that Rich’s body was in the rubble. Now there was fucking “#DontFuckWithRich” and “#MichaelTheBoyToy” and again and a favorite of his was “#BeatMyAssRichDaddy” which was only used once in meme;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me not updating on a good schedule????? It's more likely than you think!

It has now been a little over a month since Michael, Rich and Jeremy had last talked. Whether it was to another person or as trio, they just avoided each other. Well, it was more like Jeremy avoided Rich, Michael avoided Jeremy (as much as he could, he had Jeremy in like 50 of his classes), and Rich avoided Jeremy and Michael along with the entire group. 

This whole...thing made lunch almost unbearable. 

Jeremy and Michael didn't talk, making the tension stronger than ever before. Rich didn't even sit at the table anymore. You could find Rich walking to class or closing his locker but, never at lunch. So, who interacted with who first? Well, It was indeed Michael and Rich. While Rich was in those moments of walking to class, Michael caught up with him. 

“Hi Rich.” He mutter awkwardly. 

“Hi Michael.” Rich greeted back but, in a normal pitch, no stuttering or anything, a little bit confident. Michael look at Rich and holy shit. I guess you can say Rich devolved? He started wearing glasses and again and while his hair was semi-normal, it was still roughed up and not slicked back as usual. To suppress the screeching sounds Michael wanted make he instead responded with, 

“So, how are you?”. Mental facepalm. All of the mental facepalms in the world, Michael had collected and fused into one ultimate mental facepalm. 

“My knuckles are a bit bruised and I keep getting tweeted and DMed the video but, I’m fine.” Rich was by no means fine. It was like the fire all over again. Jeremy allowed Rich to use his phone during the hospital and there were nothing but,  “#PrayForRich” or “#RIPRich” but, his favorite was definitely “#IGuessThatPartyWasALittleTooLit” and actual videos of the house burning down and videos of the firemen putting it out and one user posted a picture of the remains of the house fire; claiming that Rich’s body was in the rubble. Now there was fucking “#DontFuckWithRich” and “#MichaelTheBoyToy” and again and a favorite of his was “#BeatMyAssRichDaddy” which was only used once in meme; it consisted of some quality material. After Rich punched Jeremy Shooting Star started playing and you can guess the rest. it was a true...experience.

“Rich, I’m sor-” 

“Don’t you dare fucking say “I’m sorry”.” Rich snapped, whipping his head to look at Michael. Michael’s eyes were widened and he looked off of the floor to meet Rich’s stare. 

“It was my fault and only my fault. I shouldn’t have let it gone that far, I should’ve just had an honest to god conversation with him. And  _ I’m  _ sorry.” He sighs, looking away and straight ahead, leaving Michael utterly speechless. Rich reaches his classroom just as the bell rings. Michael pulls him away from the rushing crowd heading into the room, some lagging behind to see what happens. Michael kisses Rich square on the lips. 

“Have a nice class.” Is all that Michael says in response and does a mild jog to his own class. Leaving Rich stunned and red faced.

~At Lunch~

Rich walked through the hallway still talking about the kiss.  _ What the fuck? Does he legitimately like me? Did he do it just to apologize? wHaT tHe FuCk?????? _

So, as result of all this constant confusion, for the first time in weeks, Rich sat down at the lunch table. He joined in halfway through the lunch period and when he did, he didn't come with food. He just plopped down onto his old seat, next to Jake. 

“...So, she just takes the pair of scissors, stabs her own hand--Oh hi Rich--and goes over to Mr.Reyes and in the most monotone voice she says ‘Hey, I got cut a little’” Christine explains, wild hand movements and all.

“How old was she?” Rich asks, the rest of the group is silent. 

“It was last week!” She sighs and buries her head in her hands. Suddenly her head snaps up. 

“Oh my god, Rich. Hi!” She realizes, eyes as wide as her smile. 

“Hi,” Rich smiles, waving weakly. Jeremy looks at his hands which were tucked onto his lap. Jenna looks away, she was the one to distribute the video. Chloe starts humming “Shooting Star” and table bursts out in embarrassed and guilty laughter, even Jeremy laughs a bit, as Brooke weakly slaps Chloe’s shoulder, shutting her up. The rest of the lunch period is filled with more of Christine’s play rehearsal stories and Chloe being oddly current with memes. Soon enough, the bell rings and everyone collects their items. Jeremy rushes out to avoid a still angry Michael and a maybe still furious Rich but, Rich jogs up to him, lightly grabbing Jeremy’s. The way that Jeremy freezes makes him feel  _ regret _ ™

“Jeremy, I’m really, really fucking sorry. We should’ve just talked instead of just-” 

“It’s fine Rich.” Jeremy lets out, surprising Rich. It was the first time in… awhile that Jeremy had addressed Rich directly and his voice was surprisingly raw.

“Michael was right, I’m not in control of who he likes and stuff like that. Sorry for saying that shit to you.”.

“Uh k lmao gotta go byeeeee.” Is what Rich probably would’ve said but, then he noticed something. Little by little everything started to click in place like a 1,000 piece jigsaw, it took a long ass time but in the end he finally got it. 

“Jeremy, uh, do you-”

“Rich!” Michael called out from behind Jeremy.

“Go talk to him, you two need it.” Rich whispered, mustering a smile. Michael got up to Rich and once he opened his mouth, Rich explained,

“You two,” He shook his pointer finger back and forth at the two, “are inseparable. Like, seriously, sometimes it’s gross. Seeing you two not talk actually physically pains me. Make up and play nice.” Rich gave his best smile, turned around, and walked to his class. He heard some muttering, small cries, and the bell ringing before letting the frown take over his face.  


	6. PLEASE READ *NOT A CHAPTER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are subscribed to my account, this is the same message as on the rest.

HENLO, IT IS I, MAMA TIN! Sorry for no chapter for like????? 2 months??? 3 months???? I am such a shitty author. The thing is, this chapter is gonna take a while. Mostly because I need to get myself together after having such a shitty past 2 weeks. A lot of really bad family stuff is happening behind the scenes and I just need a break for a bit. BUTTTT! When I come back,  _ all _ of my currently running series are going to be back with long updates and maybe one or two DEH one shots and  (maybe) a continuation of a DEH fic I’ve already posted. Sorry If I disappointed you (Insert “I do that a lot” here) or anything. Don’t worry! I should be back and good in a week or two. Thank you for taking the time to read this little blurb.


	7. idk

When you say that you’ll be back in two weeks but its been two or three months and your still struggling. Sorry you guys that I’ve been gone for so long but, I’ve kinda lost my will??? Like I still wanna write, I just feel like my stories that I have to continue are just a bit flat????? Idk, I suck I know but, if you want me to start on a new slate and do the things I want to do, I will but, if you want me to continue, I will. Thanks for all the support you guys give me, thank you so, so much. I still can’t fathom that people like what I put other there so, thank you ~Mama Tin

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing, another horrible story


End file.
